Sources of infective microbes are prevalent throughout our environment. A body cavity is naturally colonized with an enormous number of microbes usually kept in check by normal metabolism and an intact immune system. With the breakdown of the immune system, microbes cause infections. Antibiotics are generally used to treat such infections, but many microbes are becoming resistant to antibiotic treatments. Accordingly, there is a need to treat infections and decolonize microbes residing in body cavities without the use of antibiotics.